


Velvet Kisses

by Daiyanerd



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, healing from trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/pseuds/Daiyanerd
Summary: Anthy finally finds Utena again - but can she bring her back to her former self?





	Velvet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Written for the Exhange of Hearts for LittleRaven. I hope you enjoy it!

_Someday, together we'll shine._

 

"Oh, brother, if only you knew." Those were the last words she had spoken to her brother. Anthy hadn't realized just how hollow and empty her life had been while she was ensnared by him until she met Utena, whose courage had given her the strength to break free from her bonds.  


It had taken her several years, but Anthy had finally been able to track down and reunite with Utena. Her beloved had become a shell of her former self after her ordeal, but with time and Anthy's tender care, great progress was made and Utena grew stronger by the day.

  
Still breathtakingly beautiful despite her scars, Utena had never blamed Anthy for what had happened to her in the Duel of Revolution. Anthy almost wished she would; although the events hadn’t been within her control, she was still the reason Utena had been there in the first place, and guilt ate at her. The gentle smiles and wistful glances Utena showered her with cut as deep as the sharpest blade. Anthy knew she couldn't turn back time to fix things, and she could only proceed with the hand they had been dealt. As such, she vowed to do whatever it took to stay by Utena's side, and create a happily ever after that was better than any fairy tale.

  
They were currently living in a cozy seaside cottage on a remote stretch of coastline. The peace and quiet were just what the doctor ordered. Utena would often take long walks along the shore, pausing to poke at shells with the tip of one shoe; or she’d simply sit on the dunes, staring out at the rhythm of the ocean swells as they broke across the sand, tiny crabs scurrying in their wake as the gulls wheeled and screeched overhead.

 

Anthy watched her from the cottage window during these times, taking in the way the sea breeze ruffled Utena’s short pink hair and billowed her tunic around her slim frame,

wondering, for what had to be the thousandth time, how to bridge the chasm between them. Utena had come a long way but she was still closed off and distant. Anthy had, in a way, reverted back into her role as the Rose Bride, trying to please the one she was currently with.

 

She hated this state of their relationship, wanted to tear down the walls between them with her bare hands; wanted to be honest and genuine and _real_ with Utena in a way that she never had been before. But for the time being, all she could do was wait and keep the house while she hoped Utena would truly come back to her.

  
That night a violent storm came up suddenly, and Anthy woke to Utena in her bed trembling against her. “Shhhh, shhhhh it’s ok,” Anthy whispered softly, holding Utena close against her and gently caressing her hair. Gradually, the trembling abated and Utena relaxed into Anthy’s embrace. _Maybe this is what we needed,_ Anthy mused. Physical comfort. Utena was, after all, a very physical person.

  
Anthy knew better than most that sex wasn’t a magical cure-all to fix issues in a relationship. However, it did have the ability and the potential to deepen one, providing of course that was the wish of both participants. Still, it seemed too soon to attempt anything of the sort with Utena.

 

And so Anthy waited.

 

More time passed and Utena finally started to become more like her previous self . She laughed more freely with each passing day, and had taken on several of the more arduous tasks around the cottage. The time spent in the sun had been good for her, and her healthy glow returned.

  
One evening Utena was outside chopping some driftwood left by the storm, her strikes sure and swift as she worked up quite a sweat. The scene brought Anthy great joy. _I guess it’s true_ , she thought. _Like they say, the cure for anything really is salt water...sweat, tears, or the sea._

 _  
_ Utena finished chopping the pile of wood and wiped her brow. She looked over at Anthy and grinned, wisps of pink hair curling in the humid sea air and framing her face as they clung to her skin. Anthy’s gaze was drawn to the graceful line of her neck, where beads of sweat slid over prominent collar bones and soaked into a shirt already wet with exertion and clinging to Utena like a second skin. She was sensuality itself, standing there in short shorts and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

 

Desire coursed through Anthy, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold herself back.

 

“Why don’t you take a bath?” she suggested. “Dinner is nearly ready.” She handed a glass of iced tea to Utena and thrilled as the contact of their fingers on its icy surface set a fire thrumming through her veins.

  
“Sounds like a plan!” Utena grinned as she gulped down half the glass. “I’m famished.” She headed for the door, pulling her tank top off as she went. The sight of all that sun-bronzed skin atop short shorts that swayed as she walked caused Anthy to blush hot; only Utena could be so sensual without even trying.  


She had just finished setting the table when Utena emerged from the bath, wearing a gauzy nightgown that left little to the imagination and a towel wrapped around her head. “Smells wonderful! I’m about to starve!”

  
Anthy laughed. “No wonder - you worked up quite a sweat out there.”

  
They ate, and Anthy teased Utena about how fast she consumed everything. “Hey, I can’t help it!” Utena exclaimed between bites. “It’s so delicious!” After desert, Utena pushed her chair back from the table and stretched. The grace of her movements combined with her expression reminded Anthy of a cat stretching out in the sun for a nap after a full meal.

  
They did the dishes together, shoulders and arms bumping against each other. Each little touch sent a tremor through Anthy, something that had never happened with her other lovers. Those experiences had always been about satisfying the needs of whoever she was with, and had nothing to do with her own fulfillment. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt things would be different with Utena, if only they could bridge that gap.

  
After dinner Anthy took her own bath. She tried to clear her mind, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Utena chopping wood, and later, the way her nightgown clung to her frame. Sweet, sweet torture.

  
The water began to get cold and she reluctantly got out of the tub, toweling herself dry and pulling on her favorite silky red robe, cinching its belt around her waist. She opened the door and had to choke back a shriek of surprise as she came face to face with Utena standing there, a mischievous smile on her face.

  
Anthy was shocked when Utena grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards her bedroom.

  
“Utena? Wha...”  


“Shh don’t say anything. Just come with me!”  


As they neared the doorway Utena gently positioned Anthy in front of her, molding their bodies together, and covered her eyes with her hands. “Step forward...” she commanded in a low voice. Her breath washed across Anthy’s ear, making her shiver, and and she could do nothing but comply. The smell of fragrant roses and vanilla permeated the air.

 

They walked several paces and Utena removed her hands. Anthy gasped at the sight of her bedroom, dimly lit by candles with rose petals scattered everywhere. They covered the floor, the dresser, and even the bed.

 

“Utena...” she tried to find words and failed. Utena spun her around and pulled her into a soft embrace. The sensation of the spin and the sudden kiss left Anthy dizzy.

 

Anthy tried to regain her composure, but Utena wasn’t giving her the opportunity. She kissed her again, this time more deeply. Anthy gave up trying to question or understand. She gave herself over to sensation, and went with it.

  
Utena nuzzled against her neck, gently kissing and nipping her way down. A soft groan escaped Anthy’s lips as the sensation caused wetness to soak through her panties. Utena seemed intent to keep going, as she undid the tie holding Anthy’s robe closed. Cool air hit her fully erect nipples as the silk was brushed to one side, causing her to shiver slightly. A jolt of pleasure shot through her as Utena ran her thumb across the rock hard nipple before cupping the weight of Anthy’s breast in her palm.

  
“Bed.” Utena demanded softly and Anthy was more than happy to be led there. Utena slid her robe off, trailing the silk over her skin before laying it on the dresser. She laid Anthy out on the bed, in the middle of the rose petals. “What a lovely picture you make,” she said as she kissed Anthy again, her hands caressing and kneading Anthy’s shapely breasts. She trailed kisses down Anthy’s neck and collar bone, and she kissed each nipple before taking one in her mouth and suckling.

  
Anthy mewled and writhed beneath her. Each jolt of pleasure caused wetness to seep from her, further soaking her silky panties. The care and love in each of Utena’s caresses almost brought her to tears - it was amazing, the difference in making love when her partner cared about more than just their own pleasure.

  
Utena kissed her way down Anthy’s abdomen, building the anticipation until she reached the band of her panties. She kissed her way along the elastic, gently tugging the edge away from Anthy’s skin with her lips each time. “Let’s get these off,” she said and Anthy lifted her hips to allow her easier access.

 

To her surprise, Utena picked up one of the petals off the bed as she settled between Anthy’s legs, ghosting its velvet surface across her pebbled nipples and down the curves of her abdomen. She traced the inside of Anthy’s thigh with it and Anthy squirmed. “Please...” she begged. She knew Utena knew where she wanted to be touched and was purposely making her wait.

 

Finally, Utena took pity and gently rubbed the petal across her clitoris, wringing a guttural moan from Anthy.

 

“Is this what you want?” she asked, her voice husky and full of desire.

  
“Yes... yes _please_.” Anthy didn’t have any more pride left to care about. She wanted to be touched and she wanted it now. Utena’s fingers skimmed the folds of her vagina, and Anthy shivered at the sensation. Utena spread her legs further and Anthy bit her lip in anticipation as Utena leaned down and replaced the rose petal with her lips, placing a chaste kiss to her heat before licking her tentatively.

 

Anthy was helpless against the sensations, back arching and fingers twisted in the sheets as Utena grew bolder and ran her tongue all along her clit, causing pleasure to build. She wanted to hold onto this delicious tension forever, riding the crest.

 

But then Utena added her fingers, slipping two of them inside Anthy’s velvet heat, curling them as she withdrew before plunging them in again. Anthy could no longer hold back. She came, wetness from her core soaking Utena’s hand and the bed beneath them. Anthy trembled through her orgasm, moaning loudly as Utena gently rocked her through it.

  
Utena leaned up and kissed her, and Anthy could taste herself on Utena’s lips. Utena smiled gently. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long...” she said softly.

 

They snuggled together, curled into each other, and Anthy had never felt so safe, warm and cared for in her entire life. Without meaning to, she drifted off to sleep, but it was ok - she’d be able to attend to Utena in the morning. They had eternity together to look forward to after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
